1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to positive type, radiation-sensitive, organic polymer materials suitable for forming a fine pattern, and more particularly to positive type, radiation-sensitive, organic polymer materials suitable for producing semi-conductor devices, magnetic bubble memory devices, integrated circuits, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, it has been required to form patterns having a width of less than 1 .mu.m to produce semi-conductor devices, magnetic bubble memory devices, integrated circuits, etc. with a higher load density and a higher integration.
To meet such requirements, a lithographic technology using a high energy level radiation such as electron beams, X-rays, ion beams, etc. has been studied.
Radiation-sensitive, organic polymer materials for such application can be classified into the following two positive type and negative type groups:
(a) Positive type represented by poly-(methyl methacylate) and poly-(1-butenesulfone), where the irradiated area undergoes scission reaction and turns soluble in a developing solution.
(b) Negative type where the irradiated area undergoes cross-linking and turns insoluble in a developing solution.
Positive type, radiation-sensitive, organic polymer material has a higher resolving power than the negative type and thus is suitable for forming a finer pattern. However, the sensitivity of positive type is 1/10-1/100 of that of the negative type, and it takes longer time in forming a finer pattern [M. J. Bowden et al: Solid State Technology, Vol. 22, No. 5, pages 72-82 (1979)].
Furthermore, the conventional positive type and negative type, radiation-sensitive, organic polymer materials must be developed according to a wet process.